


In My Arms Tonight

by TheFunk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, Football | Soccer Player Na Jaemin, Kissing, M/M, Na Jaemin & Nakamoto Yuta Are Siblings, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Nicknames, Pet Names, Plushies, Shy Park Jisung (NCT), Soft Na Jaemin, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Jaemin is exhausted after soccer practice, and nothing helps him sleep better than his boyfriend.
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Comments: 11
Kudos: 194
Collections: NCT Rarepair Winter Bingo, WIP OLYMPICS: WINTER 2019/20





	In My Arms Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Tile: Cuddling

Jaemin’s entire body ached. His soccer practice had ran long, their coach upset with them over something dumb Donghyuck had said. Their coach had made them run until one of them threw up. Hyunjoon, who had complained earlier in the day about not feeling well, was their saving grace. Sure, Hyunjoon’s boyfriend had glared at their coach when he had to help Hyunjoon off the field, but Hyunjoon himself had looked fine with it. Jaemin guessed the school would be receiving a strongly worded letter from Changmin any day now.

“What are you going to do when you get home, Nana?” Jeno asked.

Jeno had driven Jaemin home, just like he did after every soccer practice. Of their group, Jeno was the only one with a car, and had become their designated driver. They’d already dropped Renjun and Donghyuck off, and Jaemin was the only one left.

“Gonna shower, shove some food in my mouth, and go to bed.”

Jeno laughed, “Dude, it’s only 6:00.”

“Yeah? And I’m tired. My whole body hurts.”

Jeno pulled into Jaemin’s driveway, “Have fun sleeping, I guess.”

Jaemin just smiled at him, got out of the car, and waved at Jeno. He hiked his backpack higher on his shoulder. As he opened his front door, he heard Jeno pulling out of his driveway. He dropped his backpack on the floor and toed off his shoes. His feet dragged behind him as he entered the kitchen. His head was shoved in the refrigerator when he heard a voice directly behind him.

“Did you have a good time at soccer practice?”

Jaemin turned with a groan, “Yuta it  _ sucked _ , why didn’t you join the team, Coach would be so much nicer to us if you were there.”

Jaemin told everyone that Yuta was his brother, but he was actually a foreign exchange student that Jaemin’s family was hosting. They had gotten incredibly close in the short time that Yuta had lived with them. He was also an incredible soccer player.

Yuta smiled at him, “You know I can’t kid, it wouldn’t be fair.”

Jaemin frowned, shoving his head back into the refrigerator. Yuta was right, of course. It wasn’t fair if Yuta joined their team. Yuta was a member of the Japanese National Youth Soccer Team, and would be an unfair advantage to their team. Didn’t mean he had to like it though.

Yuta patted him on the shoulder, “I made you a sandwich, it’s on the top shelf.”

“Thank you, hyung!”

Jaemin shoved the sandwich in his mouth and when he finally turned around Yuta was already sitting back on the couch. He trudged up the stairs, sandwich hanging out of his mouth. Jaemin hummed as he chewed. It was just a ham sandwich but after all he'd done that day, it tasted like heaven. He sighed as he finally got into his room. After working so hard all day it was so nice to finally be in his own room. He rummaged through his drawers and pulled out his fluffiest, pajama pants and the largest t-shirt he could find. He thought it might have been Yuta's, but he knew his brother wouldn't mind.

He sat on his bed and ate his sandwich slowly. He leaned against the wall next to his bed and pulled a plushie close to him. It was a large corgi plush that Jisung had gotten him the week before while on a date at the arcade. Jisung had spent the entire time working hard to win enough tickets to buy it for him. His little face was so precious as he blushed as he gave it to him. Jaemin clutched the plush tighter to himself. This plushie had earned Jisung a lot of kisses  that day.

He finished his sandwich and grabbed his clothes. He took a towel from the closet and made his way to the bathroom. Jaemin's shower always heated up really fast, something he was infinitely grateful for. Within minutes he was under the hot steam of his shower. Hot water poured down his back and he could feel the muscles of his back loosening. He hadn't even realized how tight his muscles had been until they began to loosen. The feeling was magical and he couldn't help but to sigh in relief. He began to wash his hair using the special shampoo that wouldn't ruin his dyed hair. He liked it a lot, but mostly because of how much Jisung liked it. Jaemin's hair was pink, and Jisung had told him that he liked how his shampoo made his hair smell and look like strawberries.

He rinsed the soap from his hair and from his skin and shut the water off. He shivered immediately. It was always so cold in his side of the house, and he wanted to put his clothes on as fast as possible. He dried off as fast as he could and slipped into his pajamas. He slung his towel around his neck as he left the bathroom. His hair was still dripping wet but he’d rather dry it in his room than spend any more time in the bathroom. He closed his eyes and shook his hair as he opened the door to his room.

"You look like a dog, hyung."

Jaemin froze where he stood. Sitting cross-legged on his bed was the most precious boy in the entire universe. He's got a cute little smile and he's staring back at Jaemin, eyes shining.

"Baby!" Jaemin calls out.

Jaemin rushes over to his bed quickly pushing Jisung down onto his bed. Jisung squeals as they collided and Jaemin kissed all over his face. He nuzzled his face in Jisung's neck as the younger boy squealed and wiggled underneath him. Despite the cool of Jaemin's room, Jisung was warm and Jaemin cold feel himself melting into him.

"What are you doing here, baby? Jaemin asked.

Jisung shrugged, "Missed you."

Jaemin grinned and sat up, "Aw, my poor baby! I missed you too!"

Jisung scrunched his nose as he sat up. He grabbed the towel from around Jaemin's neck and began rustling it through his hair. Jaemin shut his eyes and allowed Jisung to do what he liked.

"If you don't dry your hair you're going to get sick," Jisung murmured.

Jaemin smiled. Jisung was always so shy with his affection, always turning red whenever Jaemin so much as flirted with him, even months into their relationship. People had told Jaemin that they didn't believe he and Jisung were dating. They said they couldn't see it. Didn't see how much Jaemin knew his baby loved him. It was times like this when Jisung would do something sweet like this, that Jaemin knew it was real. His Jisung was always so good to him, always so sweet to him. Just because others didn't see that didn't mean it wasn't there.

Jaemin opened his eyes as Jisung rested the towel back around his neck. Jaemin leaned forward and kissed Jisung on the lips. Jisung's lips were a little chapped and Jaemin made a mental note to buy him more chapstick. Jisung was constantly using it so he must have run out. It was a cherry-flavored lip balm that Jaemin was particularly fond of.

He pulled away from the kiss with a sigh, "My baby's so good to me. Always takes such good care of hyung."

Jisung pushed weakly at his chest and Jaemin just laughed. Sure enough, Jisung's face was bright pink, a shy little smile on his mouth. Jaemin's heart swelled at the sight and he leaned in and pecked Jisung's lips again.

"Are you staying the night?" Jaemin asked.

Jisung leaned his forehead on Jaemin's shoulder, "If you'll have me."

"Of course I'll have you. Silly baby."

Jaemin kissed the side of Jisung's head and got off the bed. He rummaged through his drawers to find a set of pajamas for Jisung. He was sure that Jisung had brought clothes of his own, but Jaemin was never one to miss an opportunity to see Jisung in his own clothes. Jisung was taller than him, but only by a little, and Jaemin was broader so Jisung looked small in his clothes. The sight of his baby looking so small and cute made the possessive side of Jaemin come through. Jisung was his boyfriend, and nobody else was allowed to see him like that. He tossed the clothes to Jisung and turned around and closed his eyes so Jisung could change. Jisung was too shy to change in front of anyone, especially Jaemin, so Jaemin always made sure to give him the privacy he needed.

“Okay hyung," Jisung called out.

Jisung was sitting cross-legged on his bed, big shirt hanging off his shoulder and exposing his collarbones. He was holding the corgi plush in his arms and was smiling up at Jaemin.

"Can we go to bed now? I'm sleepy," Jisung said.

"Of course baby."

Jisung turned his bedside lamp on while Jaemin turned the overhead light off. He slipped under the covers beside Jisung, wrapping his arm around his waist. Jisung rested his head against Jaemin's chest and Jaemin carded his fingers through Jisung's hair. Jisung hummed and nuzzled into Jaemin's chest.

"Thank you for coming over baby," Jaemin murmured.

Jisung leaned up and kissed Jaemin's cheek, "Of course I came. I always sleep better when I'm with you."

Jaemin pulled Jisung closer to him, "Me too. I love you Sungie."

"I love you too."

Jaemin smiled and turned the lamp off. Jaemin pulled Jisung’s close to him as he could. It was true what he had said, though. He did sleep better when Jisung was with him Jisung was always warm and he fit perfectly in his arms. He calmed Jaemin down with just his presence alone. He is Jaemin's comfort, his happiness. With Jisung cuddled in his arms, everything just feels right.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write! This wasn't really winter themed but I hope it's okay! If you liked it, leave me a kudos or a comment, I'd love to know!


End file.
